


Anesthesia

by Aerial312



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerial312/pseuds/Aerial312
Summary: After a traumatic away mission, Will drowns his sorrows and Deanna struggles to help.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 31





	Anesthesia

_Alcohol is the anesthesia by which we endure the operation of life" – George Bernard Shaw_

"He left about a half hour ago," Dr. Crusher said, as she and Deanna walked back into the main part of Sick Bay from her office. "He couldn't wait to get out of here. So, I couldn't wait to be rid of him." 

Deanna chuckled. "So I take it he's okay?"

"He's fine. I healed that burn on his arm in about fifteen minutes, but I made him wait another hour while I ran some tests. That gas they were exposed to when the satellite exploded is a known irritant. He was a royal pain in the ass through the whole thing," the older woman proclaimed. "He just wanted me to focus on them."

They both looked across the room to the two bio beds where a man and a woman lay total enclosed in the technology. "And how are the two Lieutenants?"

Dr. Crusher answered confidently, "They're going to be okay. Their burns were much more significant than Will's. It's going to take a little time to regenerate that much skin. But he got them out of there fast—before any infection could set in, so the process has been uncomplicated. Just tedious." Deanna nodded, watching the machines do their work as Beverly tinkered with the settings. "I think you'll find him in Ten Forward. He growled something about needing Guinan's medication more than mine.

~~

Deanna stood in the doorway to Ten Forward watching Will from across the room. He sat at the bar, leaning back on his stool, swirling the glass of amber liquid in his fingers. He looked exhausted and she could sense even from this distance how weary he felt. He rubbed his face with his other hand, and raked it through his hair. It was looking more disheveled than he usually allowed it to be in public. He took a long sip of the drink, then set the now empty glass on the bar. 

Deanna was about to cross the room to him when a pretty blonde in an evening dress slide into the chair next to him, and turned her attentions to the Commander. Deanna shook her head with a smile and sighed. 

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Guinan told her, walking up beside Deanna at the doorway. 

"I—" Deanna started to protest, but Guinan kept talking.

"She's the third one tonight. They lose interest when he just sits there and doesn't say anything."

Deanna frowned. "What is he drinking?"

"Whiskey."

"The real kind?"

"My best," Guinan nodded. "Said he needed the good stuff today. They have a rough time on that away mission?"

Deanna nodded. "A few more minutes and the Lieutenants would not have made it."

"No wonder he's so upset. You want a table, honey?"

"Please."

"With, or without a view?"

Deanna chuckled, "With."

Guinan led her to a seat. "The usual?"

Deanna nodded. "And a plate of fries."

"I see what you're doing there," Guinan smiled as she walked away. 

Deanna watched as the young lady put her hand on Will's shoulder, laughing about something that she herself had said. He wasn't laughing. The girl—well, not a girl, but she did seem quite young—didn't seem to notice. Should she save him?

::Need a little help?::

Will let his gaze swivel slowly to face her. He nodded subtly.

Deanna rose from her seat, and crossed to the bar. "Will," she said with authority, and then smiled, pretending to notice the young woman for the first time. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I need to steal the Commander for a word."

The woman seemed a little disappointed but put on a fake smile. "No problem, Counselor Troi." She stood. "Maybe we could chat another time, Commander Riker."

Now it was Will's turn to put on a fake smile. "I'd like that…"

"Kala," she told him as she walked away. 

Will caught Guinan's gaze and tapped his empty glass. She nodded, and waved him on to follow Deanna to her table. 

"Drinking away your pain?"

He snorted dismissively, as he sunk into the booth, and leaned gently against her. Misery was radiating off him. He blamed himself for everything that had happened. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, grateful to see Guinan approaching with a tray. "Your whiskey." Guinan set it down in front of him before turning to Deanna. "And your tea, ice cream, and fries," Guinan smiled at her. 

"Thank you," Deanna told her, as she took her leave.

Will picked up his drink and leaned back against the padded back of the booth. Deanna tasted a spoonful of her and sighed happily. Will snorted a laugh. She took another spoonful and flew it at his mouth like a starship. He shook his head, and she arched her eyebrow at him. 

He took the bite. "Your favorite."

She savored the next bite. "You don't like it."

"Too sweet. A _bite_ is fine." He grabbed a fry and popped it into his mouth. "Salty is better."

"Mmmhmm," Deanna smiled, continuing to eat her sundae as he picked at the plate of fries. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

Will took a sip of his drink. "Did Guinan tell you I hadn't eaten?"

"No," Deanna smiled, shaking her head. 

"You just knew."

"I knew that two drinks in you'd need—"

"Three."

"Three drinks in," she looked at him. "I figured you needed food."

"You're probably right." He looked at the empty plate in front of him. "I didn't think I was hungry." She leaned back into his shoulder, tea in hand. "You had ice cream for dinner, and you're objecting to me not eating?" 

"It's food."

He wrapped his arm around her and took another sip. He rubbed his eyes and set the glass down on the table. 

"Tired?" she asked. 

He nodded, "This is numbing everything so that sleep is a possibility."

"I see." She leaned back into his chest more firmly projecting all the calm and peace she could. 

He took a deep breath. "It was awful, Dea… One minute we were pulling samples from that old satellite, the next, everything's exploding." He took another sip. "We didn't need to go down to it. We'd gotten samples on the rim. But the adventure—"

"For all of you—"

"I was the commanding officer!"

"Did you force them to go down there?" Will didn't say anything. "You were with two excellent, thorough Science Officers."

"They wanted to take a look," he admitted. "It was Kendrick's idea. Nelson agreed with her, and we had the time, so I said why not…"

"Were there any indications of danger?"

He shook his head. "We did a perimeter scan. Nothing. They were up on that thing, taking samples…" He shook his head. 

"They're going to make it. Beverly told me when I was looking for me."

Will nodded. "She was fussing over that damn little burn on my arm while they were—!"

"Being treated by the rest of the staff of Sick Bay. Once they were in the Bio Beds…now its up to time."

"To regrow their skin…" he hissed, looking around for Guinan. She was at the bar, pretending not to seem him. 

"I think she thinks you've had enough."

"You certainly do."

"Yes."

"I didn't come here for a counselling session, I came here to get drunk!" He set his glass down on the table, and stood abruptly.

Deanna watched him leave with a sigh. She considered following him, but he needed to cool down. She leaned back in the booth to finish her tea. 

It was twenty minutes later when she got off the turbo lift heading to her quarters. She'd again toyed with going to check on Will, but she'd decided to give him his space if he needed it. As she rounded the bend, she found him sitting on the floor outside her door. 

"It would have opened for you," she told him, patting his head. "Come on." She offered his hand and helped him stagger to his feet. 

He made straight for the couch, and sat, his head in his hand. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."

She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. " You are upset."

"You were just trying to help." He tipped over to lay his head on her lap. She continued to stroke his back for a few minutes. "I'm so tired," he said, pushing himself back to sitting, "but I wanted to apologize." He kissed her check, trying—and failing—to stand. He groaned.

Deanna smiled and stood, holding out her hands. "Come to bed."

He got up with her help. "I didn't come here to…"

"Would you rather I walked you back to your quarters? I really don't think you'll make it back on your own."

He shook his head. "This really isn't what I came here for…" he repeated, following her to the bedroom. "I'm too drunk to…"

"I know," she smiled, gently. "You are going to fall asleep any minute. And it's exactly what you need."   
Tossing off his uniform, Will crawled into the covers and lay facing her in his underclothes. She similarly disrobed and lay beside him. His breath was heavy with the odor of whiskey—much stronger than synthehol. "You're going to hurt in the morning," she told him, wrapping her arms around him. He settled his head against her chest and pulled himself closer. 

"Punishment," he murmured. 

She sighed and kissed the top of his head. There weren't any words that were going to make him feel better about the situation. He needed to sleep now, and he'd see how much better the Lieutenants had recovered in the morning. Deanna ran her hand gently up and down his back and could feel his body grow heavier against her as he finally drifted off t


End file.
